


agoraphobia

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: ah yes scar is the star of my fic again, but anyway yeah idk what it is abt him hes just so great ??, do people even read my tags, hes so fun to write, its literal rambling, just great all around, set in s7 after scar wins the mayoral race, time to put him through some more pain :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: agoraphobia: the closest thing i could find to fear of crowdsscar and bdubs have grown accustomed to single player worlds— hermitcraft’s just a bit different.
Relationships: scardubs if you squint
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	agoraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this isnt my best work, i’ll be honest, but its pretty good so enjoy. dont ship real ppl if you read it like that :)
> 
> also minor tw for what i realize is written like a panic attack at the beginning maybe? ive not rlly experienced one before so idk

Scar remembered it clear as day. The fireworks exploding above the scoreboard, Bdubs hugging him with rib-crushing joy while shouting happily, everyone staring at him, waiting for a reply, watching his every move.

He wasn’t meant to win. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

His speech was stuttered and short, his throat tightening up as he saw so many eyes trained on him, so many eyes, too many eyes. Bdubs glanced up nervously as he stopped mid-sentence.

“...Uh, thanks everyone for voting for Scar!” He quickly took over after a quick evaluation. “We won’t let ya down! Now, I think our mayor needs a moment on his own to, erm,” 

“Lick the diamonds?” Someone called, most likely a joke.

“Sure.” Bdubs nodded. “We’ll uh, we’ll see you all tomorrow?”

And in a few moments, the hermits had filed out, smiles on their faces as they spoke about what a beautiful place the shopping district was sure to become.

If they were aware of how close Scar was to breaking into nervous tears, they weren’t talking about it. Maybe it was just to be polite

He wished he could just read their minds, know what they really thought. Why should he, of all people, be in charge? He wasn’t a good person for this job, why not vote for someone like False— she was a natural born leader— or Mumbo— at least he was charismatic, and Grian was a fantastic manager.

Not to say Bdubs wasn’t. Bdubs would have been a great at being mayor. His pulse was still thundering in his ears and he felt nauseous.

Why was he like this? He thought that he’d be used to crowds by now.

“...Scar, you with me? Scar?” Bdubs’ voice drew him back to the present and he caught the tail end of the sentence. He opened his eyes hesitantly, hands trembling as he dug his fingernails into the diamond throne. The pain shooting through his fingers wasn’t really processing in his head.

Bdubs opened his arms, offering Scar the opportunity to fall into them. He didn’t take it.

“I— yeah. I’m fine.” He curled in on himself, tucking his knees up to his chest. He wasn’t used to wearing dress pants, he thought as he felt the scratchy material against his chin. They weren’t very comfortable.

“...Do you want to go choose an office? Or, we can come up with a script. I can just improvise one for you, if you want.” Bdubs said, carefully removing his hand from where he was scratching at the armrest and gently rubbing his thumb over its back in a comforting manner. Scar looked back up at him.

“No, no, it’s alright,” He mumbled. “I can do this. I just... I forgot how many people are in Hermitcraft,” He gave a breathy chuckle. “Guess I’m still not used to it.”

Bdubs nodded, almost as if agreeing, straightening up from where he was leaning on the arm of the throne and sitting down on the edge of the seat. Scar made some extra room and patted the space beside him.

Bdubs moved his hand from where it he was brushing over Scar’s, intertwining their fingers. It was just as comforting, if not more. Scar could feel his prior panic dissipating.

“...You used to live in a single player world, right?” Bdubs asked after a moment.

Scar nodded hesitantly. He wasn’t even sure how many years he’d spent in Scarland, building ride after ride and house after house, all alone throughout it all.

He hadn’t even realized how lonely he was until he’d joined Hermitcraft, and he was suddenly surrounded by people. It was a little overwhelming, but when he was in small groups it was bearable.

“It’s so weird, isn’t it? It’s so different.” Bdubs said. Scar turned his head. “I’m not used to being able to rely on other people, with the shopping district and all. I still forget about it sometimes,” He finished off with a little laugh.

“You were from a single player world?” Scar asked. Bdubs nodded, exhaling softly.

“Yeah, for a while, actually.” He replied. “Built a ton of villages, all kinds of  
different themes. I haven’t gone back for a bit, though.” He added, a hint of wist in his voice as he thought back to... wherever he was from. Scar squeezed his hand gently, and just about caught the small smile it elicited.

He never would have expected it, not from someone as extroverted as Bdubs. Interactions always came so... so naturally for him, he seemed like he would’ve grown up on the busiest of servers.

“...How’d you get so good at talking to people?” Scar asked quietly. It was a simple question, but if Bdubs answered it... well, maybe he could make a change for the better. Be a good mayor, the mayor the hermits deserved.

“I—“ He laughed softly, seemingly taken by surprise. “I’m not too great, I just... talk, I guess. I still stutter sometimes,”

“You do?”

“Well, not around you, mostly. You’re easy to talk to.” He replied. “By the way, I don’t think you need to ‘learn to talk to people’—” he made quotation marks in the air with his free hand at the phrase— “You’re perfect just the way you are.”

Scar looked away, chuckling nervously and mumbling a thanks. Perfect just the way he was, eh? 

“You’re, uh, you’re pretty nice, too,” He stammered, groaning internally. “...That was a terrible reply.”

Bdubs laughed— it was a nice noise, calming yet cheery. It was sort of a cascade of giggles, the kind that bubbled up in your chest and lungs, making you tilt your head back from the sheer joy.

“Thank you, Scar,” He managed. They both let a comfortable silence encompass them, until Bdubs started sliding off the chair to stand up again. He squeezed Scar’s hand before letting go— he’d forgotten they were even touching.

“Well, we’ve got some transporting to do. You want some help moving your boxes?” He asked. Scar followed suit, standing up.

“No, no, you’ve got enough on your own. Let’s just get to work,” He replied, checking his elytra’s straps and opening his inventory for some rockets— all his things he planned on bringing were back home, already packed up— Bdubs had insisted, and although he hadn’t expected to win, he listened.

Guess it would help out now.

“Alright. I’ll see you back here in a bit,” Bdubs smiled, eyes crinkling in the corners. Scar echoed him and, with a smile, and flew off into the sky. Maybe he would be a good mayor, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, thanks for reading, hope you liked it, and as per always have a fan-freaking-tastic morning/evening/night!
> 
> (im running out of synonyms for ‘wonderful’ oh no—)


End file.
